bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Przewodniki Sag/Voya Nui
center Powrót do Metru Nui thumb|200px|right|Metru Nui Po opowiedzeniu swoich przygód jako Toa, Turaga poprowadzili Matoran i Toa Nuva do Metru Nui, po tysiącu lat ciemności. Na miejscu, Turaga Dume, Rahaga i Keetongu pracowali nad odbudową miasta, ale nadal było zrujnowane po inwazji Visoraków. Matoranie momentalnie zabrali się do pracy. Turaga Dume i Nuju zaczęli obserwować gwiazdy i odkryli straszliwą prawdę. Kilka nocy później, Dume wezwał Turaga, Takanuvę i Toa Nuva, by ogłosić im to, co udało się odkryć - Mata Nui umierał. Tylko legendarna Kanohi Ignika, Maska Życia mogła go uratować. Była ona ukryta na wyspie Voya Nui, zwanej również "Wyspą Zguby" i "Sztyletami Śmierci". Można się tam było dostać wykorzystując Kanistry Toa. Takanuva miał zostać w Mieście Legend by je chronić na czas nieobecności pozostałych. Pomimo wątpliwości, Toa Nuva wyruszyli na misję. Mroczni Łowcy Ancient i Voporak poszukiwali Kanohi Vahi, Maski Czasu, która ponownie znalazła się w Metru Nui. Uznali, że jeszcze nie nadeszła pora by ją zdobyć i Ancient wrócił na Odinę, przekazać to ich przywódcy. thumb|left|Piraka Zdrada Piraka Jeszcze nim Toa Nuva dowiedzieli się o umierającym Wielkim Duchu, zło ruszyło do działania. Sześciu Mrocznych Łowców z rasy Skakdi: Zaktan, Vezok, Reidak, Thok, Hakann i Avak usłyszało pogłoski, że Makuta Teridax zginął. Zaktan kilka tysięcy lat wcześniej poprowadził grupę (oprócz Avaka) przeciw The Shadowed One, ale im się nie udało. Teraz postanowili odejść na dobre. Vezok ochrzcił ich "Piraka", jak kiedyś obraźliwie nazwał go Ancient. Wszyscy przystali na tę nazwę. thumb|150px|right|Hakann używający Włóczni Fuzji na Vezoku Piraka małą łodzią dotarli do Magnaii, kryjówki Teridaxa wewnątrz Labirynu Cieni. Tam, znaleźli jego ciało, rozbite i przygniecione przez zawalone wrota. Reidak wziął dla siebie Kanohi Kraahkan Makuty, ale Maska Cieni odrzuciła go swoim żywiołem. Gdy ponownie ją podniósł, Maska znowu zaprotestowała. Rozsierdzony Skakdi wyrzucił ją do Srebrnego Morza. Hakann znalazł Włócznię Fuzji, której użył na Vezoku. W rezultacie, rozdzielił wojownika na dwie istoty - jego samego i Vezona. Nowy Skakdi posiadał zdolności taktyczne Vezoka, ale nie jego moce. Lub zdrowie psychiczne. Vezok zaatakował Vezona i Zaktan musiał zainterweniować. W tym czasie, Teridax, obecny w pomieszczeniu w swojej gazowej formie telepatycznie zasiał w umysłach Piraka pomysł zdobycia Maski Życia. Piraka, nieświadomi wpływu Makuty, zdecydowali się odszukać maskę, dla sławy, chwały i potęgi. Zostali zaatakowani przez Mana Ko, które Zakon Mata Nui umieścił w kryjówce Teridaxa, by ją chronić. Podczas gdy sześciu Piraka uciekło przez Rahi, Vezon został sam w komnacie, z Włócznią Fuzji w ręce. Postanowił, że sam też wyruszy na Voya Nui, gdzie miała znajdować się Maska Życia. Uciekając przed Rahi, Piraka dotarli na powierzchnię Mata Nui. Tam, w Kini-Nui, znaleźli Kanistry Toa Mata. Zaktan wpadł na pomysł, że po dotarciu na Voya Nui podadzą się za Toa, by zwieść głupich i naiwnych Matoran. Piraka weszli do Kanistrów. Jednakże, Hakann uszkodził pojazd Vezoka swoim wzrokiem cieplnym i wysłał wiadomość do The Shadowed One o planach gangu. Miał nadzieję, że sprzedając swoich towarzyszy zostanie nagrodzony. Przywódca Mrocznych Łowców otrzymał wiadomość i wysłał na Voya Nui Sentrakha, Amphibaxa i Kraatę-Kal, by pojmać Piraka gdy tylko przybędą. Ponadto, nakazał kilku innym Łowcom udać się na ojczystą wyspę gangu - Zakaz, na wypadek, gdyby Piraka tam wrócili. Przybycie Piraka na Voya Nui thumb|left|125px|Voya Nui Jeden po drugim, Piraka wylądowali na Voya Nui. Udało się nawet Vezokowi, którego kanister zaczął przeciekać na środku oceanu, a wyjście było zapieczętowane przez Hakanna. Skakdi Wody udało się zrobić dziurę w puszcze i dopłynąć na wyspę wpław. Pocieszał się myślą, że "obróci głowę Hakanna tak mocno, że Skakdi Ognia zajrzy w swoje oko". Po przybyciu Piraka i oznajmieniu, że są Toa, Matoranie, którzy nie spotkali żadnego Toa od czasu Jovana i jego drużyny podczas Wielkiej Dezorganizacji momentalnie im uwierzyli. Jednakże, Garan i Balta mieli co do przybyszów mieszane uczucia, z powodu ich gróźb i brutalności. "Toa" zlecili większość Matoran jedną pracę - opróżnianie Jeziora Lawy. Inni, dowodzeni przez Velikę, zbudowali masywną fortecę. Wewnątrz niej, Zaktan umieścił energię Makuty w kadzi, nie zdając sobie tak naprawdę sprawy, z czym ma do czynienia. thumb|right|150px|Piraka nadzorujący osuszanie Jeziora Lawy Według rozkazu Zaktana, Avak stworzył sześć dziwnych miotaczy z resztek Kanistrów Toa, ale Garan i Kazi ukradli jeden z modeli. Gdy spotkali się z pozostałymi Matoranami nieufnymi wobec przybyszów (czyli z Baltą, Veliką, Dalu i Pirukiem) odkryli, że miotacze miały posłużyć do walki z Matoranmi z Voya Nui. Dalu stała na strazy jaskini w której debatowali pozostali. Gdy zobaczyła nadchodzącego Avaka użyła swoich Wzmacniaczy, by zwiększyć jego prędkość. Zaskoczony Skakdi wpadł na skałę, nie kontrolując swojej szybkości. Gdy próbował wstać, Dalu zwiększyła jego siłę, przez co miażdżył skały, o które się podpierał. Gdy Matoranka wzmocniła jego słuch, przytłoczyły go wszystkie odgłosy z wyspy i wycofał się. Hakann i Avak zdali sobie sprawę, że Matoranie stali się podejrzliwi. By uśpić ich czujność, dwaj Piraka stworzyli ogromną kreaturę z ognia i kamienia, która następnie zaatakowała przebywających w pobliżu Góry Valmai Matoran. Podczas gdy Hakann kontrolował bestię, Avak "odciągnął" ją od Matoran, niczym prawdziwy obrońca. Dwaj wojownicy brawurowo pokonali potwora, zyskując szacunek Matoran. Jednakże, Garan i Balta śledzili odchodzących "Toa" i usłyszeli ich rozmowę na temat przeszłości jako Mrocznych Łowców. Przerażony, Garan zawiązał Grupę Oporu Voya Nui w Górskiej Kryjówce. Zaktan pobrał i umieścił energię Makuty, którą nieświadomie nazwał "antidermis", w Sferach Zamor. Nakazał Avakowi dostarczyć mu obiekt do testów, a Piraka sprowadził mu Ta-Matoranina Dezalka. Skakdi odkryli, że antidermis zmienia Matoran w bezwolnych niewolników. Chcąc to wykorzystać, Zaktan nakazał Dezalkowi zebrać pozostałych Matoran. Dezalk następnie zjawił się Klifowej Wiosce i poinformował wszystkich o spotkaniu z przybyszami o zachodzie słońca. Pirak usłyszał to i poinformował pozostałych. Jednakże, podekscytowani Matoranie czekali już w wiosce. Ale gdy Piraka się zjawili, rozpoczęli ostrzał z Miotaczy Zamor wypełnionych pociskami Antidermis. Gdy Grupa Oporu przybyła na miejsce, było już za późno. Podążyli za Dezalkiem ku Górze Valmai, gdzie znaleźli swoich przyjaciół przemienionych w bezmyślnych robotników dzień i noc oczyszczających wulkan. Gdy jeden z Matoran wpadł do lawy, na nikim z robotników ani Piraka nie zrobiło to wrażenia. Zaskoczenie Garana zmieniło się we wściekłość. Nakazał Pirukowi śledzić Piraka i donosić grupie o swoich odkryciach. Z powrotem na Metru Nui, Jaller uznał zniknięcie Toa Nuva za podejrzane. Próbował dowiedzieć się od Turaga, dokąd udali się Toa, bezskutecznie. Rozsierdzony, nakazał wstrzymanie wszystkich prac odbudowy miasta, dopóki nie dowie się prawdy. Przybycie Toa Nuva Toa Nuva wylądowali na zachodnim brzegu Voya Nui. Spodziewali się szybkiej walki (jeśli w ogóle coś stanęłoby im na przeszkodzie) i łatwego odzyskania Maski Życia. Podczas swojej podróży przez wyspę zostali zauważeni przez Hakanna i Reidaka. Piraka zaatakowali Toa. Zaktan i Avak, obaj przebywający w różnych częściach wyspy, usłyszeli odgłosy bitwy i ruszyli na zachód, zobaczyć o co chodzi. Podczas podróży, Zaktan zastanawiał się, czy Toa nie zostali zatrudnieni przez innego Piraka do obalenia jego samego. Skakdi Powietrza postanowił zniszczyć nowoprzybyłych. thumb|150px|left|Grupa Oporu Voya Nui Gdzie indziej, Balta wykorzystał fakt, że Vezok był zdekoncentrowany i ukradł jedną zesfer Zamor. Vezok i Thok ruszyli w pościg, ale Matoraninowi udało się przekazać pocisk przyjaciołom i uciec. Trafił do jaskini, gdzie odbił jeden z ataków Thoka. Jednakże, Vezok zablokował wejście do groty dużym głazem, więżąc Matoranina. Podczas gdy Reidak w pojedynkę całkiem nieźle radził sobie z Toa, Hakann postanowił uciec z pola bitwy. Przeszkodziło mu pojawienie się Zaktana. Chcąc nie chcąc, Skakdi Ognia musiał dołączyć do walki. Wkrótce pojawili się Avak i Thok. Onule, Pohatu i Lewie udało się pokonać Reidaka, ale Piraka połączyli siły i zwyciężyli Toa Nuva. Zaktan nakazał zabrać im maski i broń, a ich samych wrzucić do wulkanu. Na Metru Nui, Nokama spotkała się z Jallerem i wyjawiła mu prawdę. Opowiedziała, że Toa Nuva wyruszyli na Voya Nui odzyskać Maskę Życia i dotąd nie wrócili. Ta-Matoranin postanowił wziąć sprawy we własne ręce. Zebrał swoich przyjaciół - Hahli, Hewkiiego, Matoro, Kongu i Nuparu by pomóc Toa. Do Matoran dołączył również Takanuva, który też chciał pomóc. Grupa po kryjomu wyruszyła śladem Toa Nuva na Voya Nui. Postanowili wykorzystać system Podwodnych Szybów łączący Metru Nui z innymi lokalizacjami we Wszechświecie. Dotarli na niewielki kawałek lądu na południu kopuły wznoszącej się nad Metru Nui. Znaleźli tam tajemniczy tunel prowadzący na południe. Był on skryty w mroku i Jaller nie wiedział, dokąd może prowadzić. Takanuva, jako Toa, postanowił iść przodem, ale zniknął w ciemności zaraz po wejściu do tunelu, pomimo światła, jakim emanował Toa. Wydawało się, że tajemnicze przejście pochłania i światło i dźwięk. Po jakimś czasie, sfrustrowany Jaller nakazał Matoranom przejść trójkami. On, Hahli i Kongu ruszyli przez tunel, momentalnie znikając pozostałym z oczu. Nuparu zaproponował Hewkiiemu i Matoro by przywiązali się do liny, by nie zabłądzić. Podczas podróży przez ciemność, ich Kamienie Świetlne błyskawicznie zgasły. Idący na końcu Matoro przez chwilę kręcił się w kółko, ale potem złapał czyjąś rękę. Czując szarpnięcie liny ruszył szybko do przodu, ciągnąc trzymającą go rękę dalej. Jednak gdy dotarł na koniec tunelu, czekali tam na niego już Takanuva i pozostali Matoranie. Matoro wyszedł sam. Ręka puściła go i zniknęła, a on zdecydował się nie mówić o tym pozostałym. Ruszyli dalej. (Ręką była świadomość Kanohi Igniki, która chciała przetestować Matoro. Matoranin zdał test, będąc gotów do pomocy - złapał rękę i pomógł jej przejść przez tunel.) Na Voya Nui, Garan i Dalu niepokoili się zniknięciem Balty. Nagle przybiegł Piruk, informując, że idą tu Piraka. Pięciu Piraka, bez Zaktana, niosło Toa Nuva by wrzucić ich do Góry Valmai. Jednak zanim się na nią wspięli, doszło do erupcji wulkanu. Piraka uciekli, zostawiając Toa na pastwę lawy. Tahu ocknął się i oprzytomnił Pohatu, który użył swoich mocy do wzniesienia murów, które zapobiegły rozprzestrzenianiu się lawy. Mając mało czasu, Lewa wyniósł Gali, a Pohatu pomógł iść Onule. Podczas ucieczki Kopaka poparzył nogę, ale przy pomocy Tahu udało mu się wydostać. Toa pobiegli na północny zachód, z dala od lawy. Na Metru Nui, Turaga Dume odkrył, że Matoranie i Takanuva zniknęli. Wściekły, zwołał pozostałych Turaga i wysunął oskarżenie, że ktoś z nich zdradził prawdę Jallerowi. Nokama przyznała się, że to zrobiła, ale nie sądziła, że Jaller naprawdę wyruszy na Voya Nui. thumb|120px|right|Axonn Balta tkwił w jaskini zapieczętowanej przez Vezoka. Kończył mu się tlen. Matoranin już prawie zemdlał, gdy pojawił się Axonn i wyciął dziurę w skale, ratując Matoranina. Nakazał mu przekazać przyjaciołom, że Toa Nuva są tu by im pomóc, po czym odszedł. Jaller zapytał przyjaciół, czy ktoś chce wrócić, ale nikt się nie zgłosił. Szli przez wąski kawałek lądu, przebiegający przez środek burzliwego oceanu. Dotarli do kamiennej bramy, za którą zaczynała się oszałamiająca droga między dwoma górami. Hewkii znalazł Wielką Maskę Kanohi i poinformował pozostałych. Takanuva wypróbował ją i usłyszał myśli Hahli. Zdał sobie sprawę, że to Suletu, Maska Telepatii. Grupa zatrzymała się na odpoczynek tuż przed bramą. Jaller objął wartę, a Toa Światła ruszył na zwiad. Gdy Toa wydostali się spoza zasięgu lawy, Tahu nakazał odpoczynek. Jednakże, znalazło ich pięcioro Matoran z Grupy Oporu, uzbrojonych i gotowych. Toa sądzili, że pomogą im, służąc jako przewodnicy po wyspie. Jednak, Matoranie myśleli, że ci Toa też są oszustami, jak Piraka i zaatakowali ich. Toa Nuva nie chcieli ich krzywdzić, dlatego Matoranie zaczęli wygrywać. Tahu stworzył ścianę ognia odgradzającą walczących, by dać Toa czas na obmyślenie strategii. Jednakże, Dalu wzmocniła wzrok Gali, przez co ona zobaczyła rzeczy mogące przyprawić o szaleństwo. Toa Wody zemdlała z szoku. Wściekły Kopaka przekroczył ścianę płomieni i szybko zamroził trzech Matoran. Tahu wchłonął płomienie i nakazał pozostałym osłaniać go, podczas gdy on miał przenieść Gali. Jednakże, Gali odzyskała rozum, ale nadal widząc straszliwe i dziwne wymiary, straciła rozum. Zaatakowała Tahu i uciekła. Onua i Lewa powstrzymywali Kopakę przed używaniem swojej siły i bitwa została przerwana. Toa ponownie próbowali wytłumaczyć kim są. Garan nie wierzył im i ponownie przygotował się do walki, ale przybiegł Balta i oznajmił, że Toa są ich przyjaciółmi i nie mogą z nimi walczyć. Onua zdjął swoją zbroję i powiedział, że Matoranie mogą go zaatakować, jeśli chcą. On nie będzie się bronił. To przekonało Matoran, którzy zdecydowali się połączyć siły z Toa w walce przeciwko Piraka. thumb|120px|left|Brutaka Wewnątrz twierdzy, Zaktan wściekał się, że jego towarzysze nie zabili Toa jak nakazał. Thok zdał raport, że opróżnianie wulkanu zwolniło o 50% z powodu erupcji. Zaktan nakazał Piraka zmusić Matoran do ciężej pracy i znaleźć Toa Nuva i zabić ich. Następnie wyszedł z fortecy. Śledził go Hakann, ale Zaktan dobrze o tym wiedział. Matoro nie mógł spać i rozmawiał z Jallerem o swoich obawach. Takanuva wrócił ze zwiadu i powiedział, że za bramą widział jakiegoś Matoranina. Grupa zebrała się do dalszej drogi. Matoranie przeszli przez bramę, przez którą wiodła jedyna droga, ale Takanuva nie mógł jej przekroczyć. Gdy Jaller chiał po niego wrócić, nie mógł wyjść. Przejście blokowało wejście istotom światła, a nie wypuszczało Matoran. Takanuva i Jaller wymienili pożegnania, po czym Toa Światła ruszył w drogę powrotną do Metru Nui. Matoranie ruszyli dalej, zastanawiając się co czeka na nich w tej krainie więżącej Matoran. Hakann śledził Zaktana i podsłuchał jego rozmowę z Brutaką, swoim tajemniczym sojusznikiem. Skakdi Powietrza strzelił w Brutakę z Miotacza Zamor, ale Antidermis zamiast go osłabić, wzmocniło go. Po wymianie słów z Zaktanem, Brutaka odszedł. Hakann ruszył jego śladem. Zaktan poczekał aż jego towarzysz Piraka oddali się, po czym wrócił do fortecy mając nadzieję, że Brutaka zabije śledzącego go Hakanna. Gali, nadal rozszalała, przebiegła już wiele kio, chcąc uciec od swoich wizji. Axonn wyszedł jej na przeciw. Zaatakowała go strumieniem wody, z którego nic sobie nie zrobił. Chwycił ją i użył swoim mocy uzdrawiających do wyleczenia Toa z szaleństwa. Gali zapytała go kim on jest. On tylko nakazał jej wrócić do towarzyszy, po czym odszedł. Zaskoczona, ale zdrowa Toa wróciła na pole bitwy, gdzie Matoranie i jej bracia doszli już do porozumienia. Kraina Karzahni Grupa Jallera natrafiła na strome wzniesienie. Po kilku godzinach wspinaczki dotarli na szczyt, gdzie znaleźli przerażonego i zdeformowanego Matoranina. Natychmiast zostali otoczeni przez grupę krabów Manas. Matoranin ruszył przed siebie, prowadząc za sobą grupę eskortowaną przez Rahi. thumb|right|140px|Karzahni Matoranin przewodnik zaprowadził ich do wielkiego kanionu pełnego podobnych mu pokręconych i uszkodzonych Matoran. Wydawało się że w tej krainie działają inne prawa natury. Wulkan wybuchał płonącym lodem, skały krzyczały a z nieba padał pył. Hahli jako pierwsza zobaczyła ogromny metalowy zamek, rozmiarami porównywalny do Koloseum, którego wieże były poskręcane. Wkrótce, spotkali władcę tej ziemi, istotę zwaną Karzahni, którą rozpoznali z legend opowiadanych przez Turaga. Karzahni potwierdził prawdziwość legend, ale nie rozpoznawał imion Mata Nui i Makuty. Na jego rozkaz, Matoranie z kanionu zabrali swój dobytek. Karzahni nakazał drużynie Jallera zdjąć maski. Wszyscy to uczynili, oprócz Ta-Matoranina. Jego Kanohi należała dawniej do Turagi Lhikana. W odpowiedzi, Karzahni użył swojej maski i pokazał Matoraninowi wizję co by się stało, gdyby nie poświęcił się za Takuę. Przerażony i przygnieciony straszną wizją, Jaller zdjął maskę. Na Voya Nui szalał sztorm, a Hakann kolejną godzinę śledził Brutakę i zaczynał się denerwować. Nagle, Brutaka zniknął mu z pola widzenia i po chwili pojawił się za jego plecami, trzymając swój miecz przy szyi Skakdi. Po krótkiej rozmowie, Hakann i Brutaka zawiązali umowę. Brutaka miał pomóc Hakannowi wyeliminować Zaktana, a Hakann miał mu dostarczyć więcej sfer Antidermis czyniących go silniejszym. Jednakże, żaden z nich nie zamierzał dotrzymać słowa. Następnie, wrócili do Twierdzy Piraka. W międzyczasie, Toa Nuva i Matoranie z Grupy Oporu opracowali plan odzyskania broni i masek Toa. Następnie, udali się do fortecy. Thok i Avak prowadzili poszukiwania Toa wewnątrz Pasa Zieleni. Avak zastanawiał się dlaczego ta okolica była bogata w roślinność, podczas gdy brakowało wody. Razem z Thokiem doszli do wniosku, że Maska Życia musiała znajdować się pod Pasem Zieleni, a Zaktan chciał odwrócić ich uwagę oczyszczaniem wulkanu. Z zamiarem obalenia przywódcy, Piraka ruszyli do twierdzy. Z powrotem w Karzahni, grupa Jallera założyła nowe maski. Kongu szybko podmienił swoją na znalezioną wcześniej Suletu. Karzahni nakazał im iść do pracy przy ogniu pieca, oprócz Hahli, która miała mu opowiedzieć o świecie zewnętrznym. Matoranka zaprotestowała, ale Hewkii i Jaller przekonali ją, by się zgodziła. Następnie pięciu Matoran ruszyło w kierunku wielkiego pieca. Po godzinach opowieści o wyspie Mata Nui, Hahli chciała odpocząć i poprosiła Karzahniego, by opowiedział swoją historię. Władca krainy wyjaśnił jak Wielkie Istoty stworzyły jego i jego brata, Artakhę i dały im po królestwie do władania. Z wyspy jego brata zrobiono raj dla dobrych Matoran. Karzahni, niecierpliwy dalszej opowieści Hahli, ostrzegł ją, by nie siedziała na kamieniu, bo sama się w niego zmieni, jak inni "leniwi" Matoranie. W międzyczasie Nuparu, po godzinach ciężkiej i bezsensownej pracy, wyszedł z pieca rozejrzeć się, a wkrótce wezwał do siebie przyjaciół. Odkrył tabliczki opowiadające jak uszkodzenie Matoranie przybywali do Karzahniego do naprawy. Jednakże władca krainy, będący kiepski uzdrowicielem, nie był w stanie ich zreperować. Dlatego przebudowywał ich i dawał im narzędzia do obrony. Następnie wysyłał ich do nieznanego miejsca, w słabszych formach. Gdy Turaga zdali sobie sprawę, że Matoranie nie wracają, przestali wysyłać do Karzahni kolejnych. Jeden z tych uszkodzonych Matoran, Garan, właśnie w tym momencie słuchał Onuy opowiadającego mu o przygodach Toa Nuva i o świecie zewnętrznym. Onu-Matoranina zdziwił fakt, że inni Matoranie byli wyżsi, silniejsi i nie nosili broni. W Twierdzy Piraka, Avak uwięził Zaktana w więzieniu, które przy próbie ucieczki wydawało straszliwy odgłos, doprowadzając protodity do szaleństwa. Thok ogłosił się nowym liderem grupy. Przeszkodziło mu przybycie Hakanna, który wystrzelił w dwóch Piraka kule lawy. Avak spróbował go uwięzić, ale trafienie kulą lawy omal nie spowodowało, że rozpadło się więzienie Zaktana. Thok zganił Hakanna, ale Skakdi Ognia przedstawił Brutakę. Ten miał zamiar zabić wszystkich sześciu Piraka i przejąć kontrolę nad Antidermis. U wejścia do Fortecy, Tahu bezskutecznie próbował przepalić kłódkę. Poprosił Kopakę by ten spróbował, ale nagle Piruk dał sygnał, że zbliża się Reidak. Lewa wyszedł mu naprzeciw i zaczął z niego drwić, a następnie unikać każdego z ataków wściekłego wojownika. Po chwili złapał go za rękę i rzucił w osłabione atakami Piraka drzwi, które nie wytrzymały jego ciężaru i wleciały do środka. Piraka zrozumiał, że musi ostrzec pozostałych i wbiegł do fortecy. Kopaka ostrzegł pozostałych, że podążając za Reidakiem mogą wpaść w zasadzkę, dlatego Onua i Pohatu stworzyli tunel przez wnętrze twierdzy. Dzięki wskazówkom Piruka, Toa odzyskali broń, a następnie również Kanohi. W międzyczasie, Reidak znalazł pozostałych. Avak i Thok walczyli z Brutaką, a zadowolony Hakann się temu przyglądał. Reidak zrozumiał, że to Skakdi Ognia stoi za wszystkim, dlatego zaszedł go od tyłu, chwycił i rzucił w Avaka. Skakdi Kamienia stracił przytomność i tym samym rozpadło się więzienie Zaktana. W tym momencie Toa Nuva wyważyli drzwi do pomieszczenia, uzbrojeni i wspierani przez Matoran. Zaktan chciał wysłać swoich towarzyszy do walki, ale oni stali z boku wiedząc, że Toa mogliby pokonać dla nich przywódcę. Zdesperowany Zaktan zaoferował Brutace sekret Antidermis w zamian za pomoc. Jednym ciosem miecza, złoty wojownik powalił Toa i Matoran. Piraka zabrali Matoran do Komnaty Prawdy, gdzie miał ich przesłuchiwać Reidak. Toa Nuva zostawiono w rękach Brutaki. Pracujący w kuźni w Karzahni Matoranie, w poszukiwaniu sposobów ucieczki, odnaleźli tajemniczego Matoranina, który pomagał tworzyć Kanistry Toa w Karda Nui. Zabrał on ich do sekretnej komnaty, gdzie znajdowało się sześć Kanistrów. W tym samym czasie Hahli zakończyła swoją opowieść i Karzahni zabrał ją do pieca. Tam okazało się, że brakowało jej przyjaciół. Wściekły władyka przeszukał wyspę zarówno za pomocą oczu, jak i swojego umysłu. Odkrył obecność Matoran w podziemnym pomieszczeniu i ruszył tam by ich ukarać, ciągnąc za sobą Hahli. Jaller postanowił uwolnić Hahli i wykorzystać Kanistry do ucieczki. Budowniczy Matoranin powiedział, że Kanistry są przeznaczone tylko dla Toa, ale Jaller zignorował go i nakazał Nuparu rozpracować metodę działania środków transportu. Pozostali czterej Matoranie ruszyli po Hahli, w pół drogi natrafiając na nią i Karzahniego. Władca nazwał ich kłamcami i nie wierzył w istnienie Toa lub Mata Nui. Zamierzał zniszczyć Kanistry, gdy Matoro przekonał go, by użył maski do pokazania im wszystkim co by się stało, gdyby Mata Nui umarł, a Wszechświat razem z nim. Wizja była tak przerażająca, że Matoranie nie mogli otrząsnąć się z szoku. Karzahniego bardziej zdumiało to, że Mata Nui był od niego potężniejszy. Matoranie wykorzystali swoją szansę i razem z Hahli popędzili z powrotem do Kanistrów. Konstruktor postanowił zostać w Karzahni, ucieszony nowiną, że Wielki Duch jeszcze żyje. Grupa Jallera aktywowała pojazdy i ustawiła kurs na Voya Nui. Karzahni zrozumiał, że opowieści Hahli były prawdziwe i, że Mata Nui zapadł w sen. Chcąc zająć jego miejsce i rozszerzyć granice swego królestwa, wyruszył za Matoranami na Voya Nui. Rządy Piraka Dalu ocknęła się, gdy Piraka zabierali całą Grupę Oporu do Komnaty Prawdy. Zaktan postanowił ją dla siebie zatrzymać, ale tak bardzo przechwalał się zwycięstwem nad Toa Nuva, że Matorance udało się uciec. thumb|left|Zaktan atakujący Hakanna Wbiegła na jakieś wzgórze, ciężko oddychając. Wpadła akurat na Zaktana i Hakanna. Zmęczona, została przez nich bez problemu złapana. Podczas powrotu do Twierdzy, Piraka zaczęli się kłócić, z czyjej winy Matoranka uciekła. Zaktan cisnął Hakanna na ścianę swoim wzrokiem laserowym. Hakann odpowiedział cieplnym wzrokiem, ale Protodity Zaktana rozproszyły się i uniknęły ataku. Następnie Hakann uniknął sfery Zamor i uwolnił podmuch umysłowy. Zaktanowi udało się to przetrwać i użyć wzroku do zrzucenia lawiny na drugiego Piraka. Zaktan następnie pozyskał więcej Antidermis ze zbiornika. Dalu po raz kolejny wykorzystała okazję i uciekła, by spotkać się z przyjaciółmi. Brutaka zabrał poza twierdzę czworo Matoran. Garan był przesłuchiwany, a Dalu zdołała uciec. Pozostali mieli stać się niewolnikami, jak reszta populacji wyspy. Brutaka chciał już odejść, gdy zauważył Żmiję Zguby atakującą Matoran. Użył swojej Kanohi Olmak i wysłał ją do jeziora lawy. Uratował Matoran, choć nie mógł sobie wytłumaczyć, dlaczego. Jakiś czas później, Thok i Reidak znajdowali się na szczycie góry Valmai. Reidak zaczął narzekać na Voya Nui, a po chwili Thok zepchnął go z klifu i "ruszył po pomoc", zastanawiając się, jak bardzo wzrośnie dzięki temu jego łup. Nagle został powalony przez Reidaka, który przeżył i zdołał się wspiąć. Skakdi Ziemi zauważył, że Thok zrzuciłby samego siebie z klifu byle więcej zarobić. W międzyczasie, Avak i Vezok zawarli sojusz. Vezok zawarł go już z Reidakiem, dlatego jeśli Avak "trzymałby usta zamknięte", być może pozwoliliby mu żyć, gdyby znaleźli Ignikę. Vezokowi wydawało się, że widzi kogoś za drzewem i użył wzroku uderzeniowego, ale nikogo tam nie było. Nagle, idealnie przecięte drzewo poleciało w Piraka, ledwo ich mijając. Następnie wystrzelono w nich dwa drewniane kolce, które Vezok odbił swoją bronią. Avak użył swojego teleskopowego i rentgenowskiego wzroku i zauważył masywną postać kierującą się na północny zachód. Piraka ruszyli za nią, jednak wkrótce zniknęła im z oczu. Zaczęli się kłócić, gdy Vezok natrafił na wejście do niewielkiej groty. Wewnątrz znaleźli tabliczki opisując historię Voya Nui. Vezok użył swojego wzroku i zniszczył je wszystkie dla zabawy. Wtedy Axonn wywołał zawał w jaskini i zablokował wejście, więżąc Piraka w środku. Jednakże, później udało im się wydostać i spotkać z pozostałymi. thumb|right|Walczący Piraka Na spotkaniu, gdy zabrakło argumentów, Piraka zaczęli ze sobą walczyć, wszyscy oprócz Hakanna. Starcie powstrzymał Zaktan i powiedział, że powinni jak najszybciej znaleźć Maskę Życia i opuścić Voya Nui. Thok zauważył, że nikt z nich nie wiedział, gdzie znajduje się Maska. Reidak uznał, że mogliby zniszczyć wyspę, kawałek po kawałku i wreszcie by znaleźli Ignikę. Zaktan uznał, że jeden z Piraka wie, gdzie ona jest i jest to Vezon. Na dźwięk tego imienia wściekły Vezok złamał drzewo wpół. Zaktan powiedział, że Vezon zdradził Piraka i, że dotarł na wyspę przed nimi. Nakazał Thokowi i Reidakowi go odnaleźć. Wkrótce potem, Thok i Reidak przemierzali niegościnną krainę. Thok zauważył kanister, którym Vezon dotarł na Voya Nui. Gdy Piraka zauważyli ślady jego stóp i chcieli je zbadać, rozległ się wstrząs i pod ich stopami otworzyła się szczelina. Odpowiadał za to Axonn. Wyciągnął ich i ogłosił, że ma dość ciągłego oglądania zła. Złapał Skakdi, zderzył ich głowami i odrzucił. Thok próbował zaatakować go wzrokiem, ale Axonn odbił atak toporem. Reidak chciał rzucić w przeciwnika wielkim głazem, ale wojownik cisnął toporem w Skakdi Ziemi, powalając go. Thok zapytał Axonna, kim on jest. Axonn odparł, że jednym z wielu strażników Igniki, przyzywając do ręki swój topór. Thok i Reidak, chcąc się ratować, powiedzieli, że tylko szukali jednego ze swoich, Vezona. Axonn odpowiedział, że Vezon stał się sługą Maski. Następnie, strażnik chciał wykończyć Piraka, gdy został trafiony strumieniem energii Brutaki, który również był strażnikiem maski i jego przyjacielem. Jednak teraz, Voya Nui należała do niego. Hakann opracował plan pozbycia się Zaktana, do którego potrzebna była część mocy Vezoka. Dzięki temu mógłby pochłonąć moce pozostałych i wykorzystać je przeciw przywódcy. Reidak, Thok i Avak pomogli mu stworzyć Sferę Zamor pochłaniającą moc celu i przekazującą ją użytkownikowi miotacza. Przybycie Toa Inika thumb|left|150px|Toa Inika Jaller i jego towarzysze nadal podróżowali w kanistrach. Gdy docierali do Voya Nui, Czerwona Gwiazda wystrzeliła ogromną błyskawicę, która rozdzieliła się na sześć mniejszych. One z kolei trafiły w inny kanister. Gdy kanistry wylądowały na chłodnej plaży Voya Nui, zamiast sześciorga Matoran wyszło z nich sześcioro Toa. Nazwali się Toa Inika, co znaczy "energia gwiazdy". Gdy skrzyżowali swoją broń, wystrzelił z niej strumień energii, który stworzył ich Gwiazdy Opiekuńcze. Zauważyli je Piraka i zaniepokoili się. Balta ocknął się w pobliżu Komnaty Prawdy, gdzie pozostawił go Brutaka. Zauważył, że Dalu zniknęła. Matoranin ocucił pozostałych i razem uwolnili Garana. Toa Inika zaczęli planować swój następny ruch i odkryli dziwne rzeczy w związku z ich transformacją, takie jak świecące twarze i żyjące maski. Gdy wypróbowali swoje maski, Nuparu zaczął latać i nie mógł nad tym zapanować, a Kongu nie mógł przestać słuchać myśli innych. Duch Matoro opuścił jego ciało, a Hahli jako jedyna mogła go zobaczyć i porozmawiać z nim. Gdy zażegnali kryzys, Matoro poinformował ich, że widział Matoran. Toa zgodzili się, że muszą z nimi porozmawiać, by poznać sytuację na wyspie. Toa spotkali Vezoka i odkryli swoją odporność na Antidermis. Gdy Piraka wycofał się, znaleźli Garana, który opowiedział im, kim jest, i zabrał ich do kryjówki Grupy Oporu. Po długiej podróży, Toa spotkali pozostałych Matoran, którzy wprowadzili ich w sytuację na Voya Nui. Postanowili współpracować. Velika stworzył Miotacze Zamor dla Toa, którzy rozdzielili się na trzy grupy, wspierani przez Matoran. Jaller, Hahli, Dalu i Piruk wyruszyli uwolnić zniewolonych Matoran za pomocą Miotaczy wypełnionych Zenergizowaną Protodermis, co im się udało. Hewkii, Matoro, Kazi i Balta również chcieli uwolnić rannych Matoran, ale znaleźli ciężko rannego Axonna. Tytan powiedział im, by powstrzymali Brutakę za wszelką cenę, nawet gdyby musieli go uśmiercić. Kongu, Nuparu, Garan i Velika zakradli się do fortecy odszukać Toa Nuva. Zostali jednak odkryci i zaatakowani przez wszystkich Piraka i Brutakę. Na szczęście, pozostali Toa przybyli tuż po rozpoczęciu bitwy. Hewkii pogrzebał Brutakę pod skałami, wyłączając go z walki. Matoranie ruszyli odnaleźć Toa Nuva, a Toa Inika w międzyczasie kolejno pokonywali Piraka. Szale się odwróciły, gdy Brutaka oprzytomniał i wygrzebał się spod skał. Hakann wprowadził w życie plan kradzieży mocy tytana dla niego samego, Thoka, Reidaka i Avaka by pozbyć się Zaktana. Jednakże, Skakdi Ognia postanowił wziąć całą moc dla siebie. Tylko szybka reakcja Thoka sprawiła, że jemu też udało się zdobyć moc. Hakann użył nowej siły do uwolnienia mentalnego podmuchu, który pozbawił przytomności pozostałych. Gdy Toa Inika się ocknęli, zrozumieli, że dwaj Piraka wyciągnęli z osłabionego Brutaki informacje o lokalizacji Maski Życia. Przybył Axonn i chciał ścigać Hakanna i Thoka na własną rękę, ale Jaller przekonał go, by pozwolił sobie pomóc. Toa zawiązali tymczasowy sojusz z resztą Piraka. Gdy Skakdi opracowywali Kulę Zamor mogącą odebrać moc Piraka i przekazać ją Brutace, Axonn ostrzegł Jallera przed strażnikami Igniki i wyposażył go w złotą, świecącą sferę dla "obrony". W międzyczasie, Matoranie natrafili na zapiski z historii Voya Nui. Ku ich szokowi, wynikało z nich, że ich dawni przyjaciele, uznani za martwych podczas zatopienia kawałka wyspy, przeżyli i mieszkali pod wodą. Hakann i Thok zaczęli ze sobą walczyć, pozostawiając szlak zniszczeń, dzięki czemu łatwo było ich śledzić. Podczas gdy Axonn postanowił zająć się Brutaką, pozostali dopadli zbuntowanych Skakdi. Większość Piraka została wyeliminowana z walki dość szybko, ale Toa udało się uzyskać przewagę nad Hakannem i Thokiem. Dwaj Piraka zawiązali rozejzm i wspólnie zaatakowali, ale w tej samej chwili Hewkii trafił ich specjalną sferą zamor. W rezultacie, obie strony walczących straciły przytomność. Jedynym stojącym na nogach był Zaktan. Odzyskawszy moc, Brutaka obudził się i zobaczył Axonna. Gdy Axonn wyraził nadzieję, że jego przyjaciel zajmie się ochroną Maski Życia i, że przestanie jej pragnąć. Brutaka zadrwił z niego i nie widząc innego wyjścia, wojownicy przygotowali się do pojedynku na śmierć i życie. Gdy Toa Inika się ocknęli, zauważyli że Piraka ruszyli w dół schodów prowadzących do Maski Życia. Toa zgodzili się jednogłośnie, że muszą wyruszyć w pościg. Wyścig po Maskę Życia thumb|right|150px|Irnakk Piraka dotarli do rozwidlenia w tunelu; lewa ścieżka była zablokowana kamieniami i ruszyli prawą. Nagle, zbroja Hakanna zaczęła się topić, a z dołu zaczęła nadchodzić masywna postać. Piraka zostali zaatakowani przez legendarnego Irnakka, postać z legend Zakazu. Potwór urzeczywistnił ich koszmary swoimi sferami zamor. Podczas walki, Zaktan został wciągnięty do umysłu bestii i zdal sobie sprawę, że Irnakk zniknie, jeśli on przestanie się go bać. Piraka zrobił tak i ogłosił, że jego bronią również jest strach. Irnakk wyparował. Matoro używający maski był świadkiem bitwy Piraka z Irrnakiem, a wkrótce Toa dotarli do tego samego rozwidlenia. Tym razem to prawe przejście było zawalone i wyglądało na takie od lat. Toa Inika zeszli lewą ścieżką i spotkali iluzję Toa Lihkana ostrzegającą, by zawrócili, nim będzie za późno i by uniknęli jego losu. Toa Inika nie mogli przerwać misji i ruszyli dalej. W międzyczasie, Matoranie Grupy Oporu nadal próbowali odnaleźć Toa Nuva. Walka Axonna i Brutaki trwała i była wyrównana. Axonn był silniejszy, ale Brutaka był wyższy i miał większy zasięg. Axonn chciał odebrać przyjacielowi miecz, ale Brutaka przypomniał mu, że to on mu go dał i chwilę później poraził go prądem. Brutaka użył Kanohi Olmak i otworzył portal za plecami Axonna, który nie zamknąłby się, dopóki ktoś by przez niego nie przeszedł, nawet jeśli Brutaka straciłby przytomność. Toa Inika odbyli walkę z iluzjami Makuty, Turahka, Tahnoka, Tahnoka-Kal, Nui-Ramy i Muaki. Odnieśli łatwe zwycięstwo, ale pokonane istoty zmieniły się w Toa Nuva. Toa Inika byli zszokowani, ale Jaller przekonał ich, że muszą kontynuować misję bez względu na wszystko. Ponadto, Kongu odkrył, że Toa Nuva byli tak naprawdę iluzją, bo nie słyszał ich myśli, używając Suletu. Piraka kontynuowali podróż, po drodze wpadli do specjalnych cylindrów, a całe pomieszczenie zostało zalane wodą. Na dodatek, pojawiły się strumienie ognia, chcące uśmiercić Piraka. Udało im się uciec i postanowili zastawić pułapkę na Toa Inika. Nie byli świadomi, że ich ciała, wystawione na działanie wody, zaczęły się zmieniać. Matoranie tymczasem znaleźli Toa Nuva, mocno osłabionych urządzeniem wysysającym ich moc żywiołów i zniewolonych przez Antidermis. Stworzyli własne miotacze Zamor i uwolnili Toa, po czym pomogli im wydostać się z Twierdzy. Następnie, poinformowali ich o istnieniu Toa Inika. Toa Inika dotarli do dużej komnaty, w której przywitał ich nagrany głos jednej z Wielkich Istot, które umieściły Ignikę na Voya Nui tysiąclecia temu. Głos oznajmił, że znajdowali się w Komnacie Śmierci i by mogli ruszyć dalej, ktoś z nich musiał się poświęcić. Matoro od razu się zgłosił, jako że był najmniej przydatny, jako że nie był ani wojownikiem, atletą, Kronikarzem lub wynalazcą, a tłumaczem. Został uśmiercony strumieniem energii, ale po chwili jego ciało zostało odtworzone. Tak naprawdę celem Komnaty było przetestowanie odwagi Matoro i Toa zdał test, oddając swoje życie dla innych. Podczas dalszej drogi Toa zaatakowały powiększone przez moc Igniki Protodaxy, których liczba rosła po każdym ataku. Rahi zostały przepędzone przez Umbrę, kolejnego strażnika Maski Życia. Wojownik stanął z Toa do walki, ale okazał się zbyt ciężkim przeciwnikiem, jako że mógł zmienić się w promienie światła i poruszać się z ogromną prędkością. Toa Inika pokonali go, tworząc lodowe lustra, które odbijały jego promienie tak długo, aż stracił przytomność. thumb|left|150px|Vezon i Fenrakk Toa wpadli w pułapkę Piraka na wąskim moście. Wdali się w walkę, ale gdy użyli swoich żywiołów, most zapadł się. Piraka weszli wreszcie do Komnaty Życia, gdzie znaleźli ich dawnego znajomego, Vezona i jego wierzchowca - Fenrakka. Okazało się, że Maska Życia połączyła się z jego twarzą. Vezon zaoferował ją Piraka w zamian za uśmiercenie Vezoka, mimo że nie miał zamiaru dotrzymać umowy. Mimo, że Piraka chcieli zabić Vezoka, Zaktan powstrzymał ich odkrywając, że Vezon nie może oddzielić od siebie Maski. Vezon użył Włóczni Fuzji do połączenia Vezoka i Reidaka, tworząc gigantyczne monstrum, które szybko pokonało Piraka. Toa przeżyli upadek i zgodzili się, że by pokonać Piraka, nie mogą się wstrzymywać. W Twierdzy Piraka, Axonn próbował unikać ataków Brutaki i powiększającego się międzywymiarowego wiru. Ostrzegł Brutakę, że jego działania przyciągną Botara, którego imię wzbudziło strach nawet w oszalałym tytanie. Doprowadzony do wściekłości przez zdradę przyjaciela, Axonn nareszcie uwolnił swój gniew i zaatakował z niepowstrzymaną siłą, a ataki Brutaki nie robiły na nim wrażenia. Zdesperowany Brutaka spojrzał na kadź Antidermis. Axonn zauważył to i cisnął w zbiornik toporem, rozbijając go. Usłyszał przerażony krzyk Brutaki i inny, mroczniejszy. Nie wiedział, że należał do samego Antidermis. Axonn powalił przyjaciela podmuchem energii, który odzyskał rozum tuż przed omdleniem. Wtedy rzeczywiście pojawił się Botar, który miał zabrać Brutakę. Ostrzegł Axonna, że jego próby wtrącania się, ściągnęłyby na Brutakę jeszcze większą karę. Axonn obiecał, że znajdzie sposób na uwolnienie przyjaciela i gdy trzej członkowie Zakonu Mata Nui odeszli, z portalu stworzonego Brutaki wyszli Krahka i Tahtorak. Okazało się, że portal prowadził do Obszaru Mroku. thumb|left|150px|Kardas Toa Inika dotarli do Komnaty Życia i ruszyli do walki z Vezonem i Fenrakkiem. Nie mogli pokonać ich bezpośrednio, gdyż byli zbyt potężni. Udało im się wepchnąć ich do lawy. Jaller chciał ruszyć za nimi i odzyskać Maskę, choć wiedział, że zabiłoby go to. Nagle, z lawy wypełzł Kardas z Vezonem na grzbiecie. Podczas dalszej walki, Jaller zrozumiał, że Ignika musi mieć własny umysł i nakazał Kongu się z nią skontaktować. Toa Powietrza odkrył, że Maska wyczuła ich nadejście i po odkryciu, że Matoro zgodził poświęcić się dla innych, wybrała go na nowego strażnika, jako że nienawidziła i bała się Vezona. Kongu przekazał te myśli Vezonowi, wprawiając go we wściekłość. Jaller następnie użył sfery Zamor Axonna i zamroził Vezona i Kardasa w czasoprzestrzeni. To pozwoliło Matoro przejąć Ignikę. W Twierdzy Piraka Toa Nuva ponownie odzyskali ekwipunek i dowiedzieli się, kim są Toa Inika. Wyruszyli od razu, chcąc spotkać się z przyjaciółmi. Pod ziemią, Piraka ocknęli się i zaatakowali Toa Inika, ale Maska Życia nagle wyleciała z rąk Matoro i pomknęła korytarzem w dół. Toa ruszyli w pościg, podczas gdy Piraka wszczęli kłótnię o Włócznię Fuzji. Vezok chciał znowu połączyć się z Vezonem, ale inni Piraka uniemożliwili to, niszcząc włócznię. Pościg za Igniką trwał, aż wreszcie zakończył się w podziemnej zatoce Voya Nui. Ignika wleciała do wody i ruszyła dalej. Hahli próbowała ją doścignąć, jednak nie mogła wytrzymać ciśnienia i zaczęła tonąć. Zanim Toa mogli cokolwiek zrobić, uratował ją tajemniczy Matoranin i zaniósł na powierzchnię. Poprosiwszy Toa o uratowanie mieszkańców podwodnego miasta, Ta-Matoranin wyzionął ducha. Toa Inika spotkali się z Toa Nuva i Zakonem Mata Nui. Botar zniknął z Burtaką, po rozmowie z Tahu. Widząc, że nie mieli szans przeciwko dwunastu Toa i Axonnem, Piraka zdecydowali się ukryć i wyczekać moment do ataku. Po dyskusji, wszyscy zgodzili się, że Toa Inika musieli kontynuować misję, jako że ich przeznaczeniem było uratować życie Wielkiego Ducha, by Toa Nuva mogli go potem obudzić. Tahu obiecał, że poczekają tu na Inika, ale gdy wojownicy oddalili się, wyjawił, że kłamał. Toa Nuva otrzymali inną misję i, że Inika nie mogli być jej częścią. Wierzył, że nowym Toa uda się wypełnić ich zadanie. Po rozmowie z Matoranami z Voya Nui, Axonn obiecał się nimi zaopiekować, by Toa Nuva mogli spokojnie powrócić do Metru Nui, a Toa Inika ruszyć za Igniką. Axonn otworzył tunel w wiosce Matoran, prowadzący do podwodnego królestwa. Ostrzegł Toa o niebezpieczeństwach, jakie mogą na nich czekać i obserwował jak odchodzą. Kategoria:Przewodniki Sag Kategoria:Generacja 1